


A New Dawn

by kyoko_naegi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hajime is just mentioned too btw, Other, contains some spoilers for SDR2 tho so be careful my dudes, idek anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoko_naegi/pseuds/kyoko_naegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little something i came up with not too long ago</p><p>please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Dawn

Where was she? Gazing around into the ebony abyss which was decorated with occasional ivory patterns that pulsed before fading, she concluded it could be the afterlife. If there was such a place for something like her that is. 

Collecting her thoughts back to her mind, she tried to remember what had happened before she had awoken in this place. Oh yes, she had been executed for the crime of being a Future Foundation traitor and Nagito Komaeda's killer. 

She could still remember it as if it had happened only seconds before. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she and Monomi tried to escape, only to hit a dead end. Then, the spine-chilling feeling the giant Tetris machine Monokuma was controlling gave her, the clicks, beeps, and the groan of the oversized blocks being the only audio she could hear over her heart, which felt like it was going to burst despite how calm she appeared to her remaining classmates. 

Their faces were painted with several negative feelings, despair starting to flicker in their eyes like a sparking match. Even Hajime appeared to have his hope running out more and more, the aura that flowed from his mind starting to crack and break from watching someone who he cared about so very deeply die right in front of him on a screen. 

She sighed, pulling herself out of her thoughts. Thinking of things like that wouldn't help at all if she just spent forever going over them like a broken video recorder. 

Closing her eyes, she tried to draw out a positive memory from her mind like someone would files from a cabinet. Analysing it, she smiled a little at it it and let it play. 

_"Hey Hajime, what will you do when you leave the island?"_

_"I dunno, maybe take you somewhere? You did say you'd never been to many places._

_"True, true. Just promise me one thing, please?"_

_"Huh? What do you want me to promise you Chiaki?"_

_"When you leave here, don't ever forget me._

_"But we'll be leaving together! And the others will come too. Are you feeling ok?"_

_"I'm fine. Just...forget what I said. It doesn't matter."_

_"Alrighty then. Say, we could go to an arcade! Does that sound nice? Even though you've probably been in them all haha."_

_"That sounds great Hajime. We can do it right after we get back to Hope's Peak."_

But she couldn't keep her promise, and she'd never be able to keep any more again. 

In her heart though, she knew her friends would all pull through and beat despair and its iron fanged grip on humanity. She'd risked and sacrified her life for them, and nothing she had worked for would go to waste. 

She just knew it. 


End file.
